Valkyrie
by Dusty Paws
Summary: A chance meeting with a team of rogue Seekers leads to a reckless escape straight into a dangerous mission that may very well be their last.
1. Impeccable Timing

This fanfic was written as a gift to my Huntik obssession sharing friend who appears in this story as Exiel Thyorn.

* * *

"Bubblelift." A light blue bubble flickered into existence, encasing the yellow stoned ring and lifting it from its pedestal with Dante Vale guiding it into the small chest that sat in the palm of his hand. He closed the lid on his prize with a snap before placing it into the pocket of his long coat and turning to his companions. "We need a way out. Lok, anything jumping out at you?" The blonde boy cast cobalt blue eyes around the small cavern, shaking his head.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and it is argued that I don't even have that.

"Nothing." Dante nodded ruefully.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out." He flashed a bright smile to the midnight haired woman at his side as he raised the amulet clenched in his fist. "Caliban!" A flash of light answered his cry, illuminating him for a moment and when it faded there was an armoured, humanoid Titan wielding a sword at his side.

"Dante, we've only got Caliban, Cherit and Gareon left and we've run out of power. We _need_ another way out." A dusty brown haired girl insisted in her clearly British voice.

"For once I agree with Sophie." Zhalia said as the lizard on her shoulder pawed at her neck, alerting her to the arrival of several suited men and woman who yelled the names of their own Titans in mangled unison.

The nearest Bonelasher tackled Caliban to the ground followed by two Redcaps. Caliban struggled beneath the larger Titan twisting until he could jam his blade into his opponents stomach and sending it back to its amulet but before he could leap back into the battle a Redcap planted its claws through his helmet, returning him instantly.

Cherit released a beam of his power at another Redcap as its claws sank through Gareon's scales and the little Titan promptly fell into Lok's arms as the Seekers began to back away. A chorus of 'Auger Frost' echoed around the cavern as the Suits fired the power at Dante's team making them all drop to their knees with identical grimace as the Suits grabbed the arms and held them still.

"Dante Vale." A heavily accented voice boomed as a moustached man emerged from the ranks of his Suits clapping. "You've done well to evade me for so long but your time on Earth has ended."  
"It's not over." Defiance lanced through the man's honey coloured eyes even as he cringed at the pain speaking brought.

"The evidence lies all around you Vale: your Titans are down, your powers are drained and your spirits are mine." Rassimov allowed himself a small but victorious smile as he raised his hands. "Dar-" A loud rumble cut him off and he jerked backwards to avoid a sudden rock fall that blocked the tunnel.

A figure followed the rocks as they fell. "Featherdrop." She muttered making a graceful landing atop the rocks. The Suits dropped the Seekers and turned to her entirely missing the other figure.

"Ropetrick." The voice was male as the newcomer swung down on a rope straight into on of the Suits. "Hate to drop in." He grinned and the woman shook her head, jumping from the rocks.

"Raypulse." She sent a flash towards another Suit, a redheaded woman, who fell instantly. The three remaining Suits raised their amulets to the sky their unified cry of Sekhmet echoing as the cat warriors joined the battle. "Iscariot! Let's go!" A black knight holding two silver daggers and a phoenix emblazoned across his chest plate stepped out from the red glow emitted from the woman's amulet. He leapt into the fray taking a cat to the floor. Not to be outdone her companion made a cry of his own.  
"Breaker!" The four armed, tribal bear roared picking one Sekhmet up in a crushing bear hug. An orange haired Suit stepped towards Dante's weak but recovering team, hands glowing red with Dragonfist as he stood over Zhalia.  
The new female threw a hand in the fallen woman's direction. "Armour Brand." She cried swiftly followed by; "Auger Frost." And the Suit fell to the ground a thin wisp of steam rising from his body.

"Is that it?" The man muttered as Breaker returned to his amulet.  
"Yup." His companion replied her own Titan returning as well. "You guys ok over there?"  
"Thanks to you." Dante got to his feet shakily before helping Zhalia. To his right Lok did the same for Sophie.

"Makes a change doesn't it D?" Dante's mouth fell open in shock.

"Alice?" The woman smiled brightly, exposing a gap between her front teeth and dark green eyes glimmered as she passed a hand through her cropped black hair messing it up even further.

"That's me. And that is-"

"Exiel Thyorn." Zhalia cut her off stepping over to the broad chested, muscular man and locking her amber eyes with his aquamarine ones. Exiel tossed chocolate brown hair from his face.

"Zhalia Moon." His voice was the exact deadpan hers was as they stared at each other.

"Deserter." Zhalia hissed, her slender form seeming to radiate power as she glared up at him.

"Traitor." He replied lightly and they shared a small smile. Alice rolled her eyes towards Dante and the rest of his team but was cut off from speaking as some of the rocks forming the barricade shifted.

"Ok kiss, make up and let's go." Lok said loudly as Suits began to pour over the now smaller mound followed by Titans. Alice looked up at where she had dropped from.  
"There's a small exit up there, the ledge's gone but the doors still there. Ex?" she tossed the last word over her shoulder almost as an afterthought as she dodged a few powers flying her way.  
"On it." The man replied. "Ropetrick." He threw the newly recovered rope to the barely visible doorway and after checking to see if it was stable he passed it to Sophie along with a warm smile. "Ladies first." Alice placed herself beside Exiel, shielding Dante's team.

"Lend a paw. Wolf Knight!" A large blue werewolf wearing a spiked chest plate with shoulder and kneepads flew from the amulet growling and slashing at the newfound foes.

"Help him out. Wyldpride!" A deep red lion with a darker mane and dull bronze armour leapt out to stand beside Wolf Knight. Zhalia was halfway up the rope when Exiel began to climb, Alice shooting down Suits when they came too close. A stray Touchram, deflected from Rassimov's shield, struck the blue haired Seeker full in the chest and she fell from the rope. Exiel swung her way, grasping for her hand but the appendage slipped through his fingers and Zhalia continued to fall.

"Hyperstride!" Alice yelled flinging herself through the air to catch Zhalia and the rope before they both hit the ground. Below Rassimov had grown tired of the battle and delivered two crushing blows to the two Titans that blocked his way, returning them both to their amulets. Alice looked down as Suits began to swarm the rope. "Dark Fog." A thick black fog descended on the Suits and the dark haired Seeker found that she couldn't climb the rope and keep the unconscious Zhalia cradled in her arms. "Exiel. You're going to have to pull us up!"  
"Hold on!" The man called back taking the rope in both hands, Dante and Lok mimicking him. There was a collective grunt as they pulled and the pair were hefted over the doorways edge, pulled to their feet and joining the run to the outside.


	2. No Way Out

In which the Seekers get home...

* * *

Exiel turned his key in the lock, pushing the door open and holding it for the Seekers behind him. "Welcome to our humble abode." The apartment was simply furnished with three charcoal walls and a dark wooden floor. Directly in front of them as they entered was a fourth wall that was painted half in blood red and half in forest green with various amulets hanging from it and glinting in the sunlight that streamed through the window.

"Where shall I put Zhalia?" Alice asked turning slowly on the spot; Dante, Lok and Sophie had already taken the sofa and Exiel was occupying the larger of the two chairs.

"You could just put me down." The woman in her arms gave the reply and Alice grinned.

"You're awake. Good; we were missing you." Sophie bit back a snort of laughter and the spiky haired woman placed her charge in the remaining chair, balancing herself on the arm. "Congratulations by the way on getting to Pendragon, Dante."  
"Thank you." The man's rich honey coloured eyes were focused on the dual coloured wall.

"I mean it couldn't have been easy to get past Rassimov's camp and past all of Old Arthur's traps." Sophie rolled emerald green eyes skyward.

"Sounds like a little hero worship over there." She sighed. "Is your friend always like this?" Exiel shook his head lightly watching the interaction.

"She's usually worse." The trio shared a laugh and with Dante and Alice deep in conversation Zhalia got to her feet and headed over to the two-tone wall.

"So how do you and Zhalia know each other?" Lok asked the larger man who grinned wolfishly.

"We used to work together." Dante frowned choosing that moment to join the conversation.

"For the Organisation?"  
"Yeah. We were two of Klaus' favourites. Until I left that is; that guy was seriously creepy."

"What about you two?" Sophie chimed in looking pointedly at Dante and Alice.

"Metz was her mentor too." The man answered slowly watching his old friend. Sophie and Lok leaned forwards in interest.

"You never talk about her." The Casterwill stated and Alice chuckled to herself.

"Yeah well we weren't exactly good friends." She said still smiling. "I left him and Metz after a…disagreement with Dante. Met Ex and we set up Valkyrie." The room fell silent.

"What's Valkyrie?" Lok asked noting the tension that had just entered the room.

"Rogue Seekers. They're not Foundation or Organisation and tend to cause problems for both." Dante narrowed his eyes at the Valkyrie members accusingly.

"You have a lot of Titans." Zhalia finally turned back to the group effectively diffusing the situation. Exiel and Alice moved to stand on either side of her.

"Green side's mine. Red's Alice's." He told her watching amber eyes glide across the amulets. "You feeling ok? You took a few shots back there."  
"I'm fine. You kept the Titans Klaus gave you." Her voice was almost sad as she traced the stone on a Redcap.

"So did you." Exiel replied slipping a hand in the pouch hanging from the woman's belt and drawing out Gareon. Behind them Sophie gasped. Alice half-turned her head to see the green eyes fixed on a Sabriel amulet.

"Bubblelift." The dark-haired woman muttered lifting the amulet to the girl. "Sabriel was calling to you Casterwill. I don't know why but she wants to be with you. Hold out your hand." Sophie complied as if in a daze and the amulet was released into her palm, bonding instantly with the girl.

"Thank you." Alice shrugged the Casterwill's watery smile away.

"You grew up a little after all." Dante smiled proudly, resting a hand on her shoulder. She sent a gap-toothed grin as her eyes roved across his form.

"Yeah. You grew up a lot." The sound of breaking glass cut off any further conversation and Exiel cursed loudly.

"You see Al? _This_ is what happens when you feel the need to interfere." He raged in his partner's face. Dante pushed him away from the woman but Alice re-closed the gap, pushing her face close to his.

"Shut up and grab the amulets." She pulled one from under her shirt. "Willowisp!" A tiny orange flame with coal black eyes and a fanged grin flickered into existence at her shoulder. "Keep them busy." Willowisp nodded, flitting out through the keyhole. "So. Any bright ideas on how we're getting out?"

* * *

...And promptly get attacked.


	3. The Way Out

In which the Seekers escape, the Suits prove particular persistant...

* * *

The entire group of Seekers could hear the Suits below cursing as they ran into Willowisp and invoking their own Titans to retaliate. "Eclipse." Exiel said seemingly at random.

"The bikes." Alice replied snapping her fingers a glint appearing in her eyes. "All we need to do is get to the roof and we're set."

"What bikes?" Lok asked a little boyish wonder shining on his face at the thought. Sophie punched him on the arm lightly.  
"Just follow us." Exiel sighed running out of the apartment and straight for a set of stairs.

"We got you into this we'll get you out of it." Alice promised taking hold of Dante's arm and all but dragging him from the room, his team in tow.

Below the Suits were attempting to get past a darting flame that had taken over the stairs but would not move.

"You got the hang of him then." Dante stated as the spiky haired woman pulled him up the stairs with scarcely a glance to her Titan.

"Run now. Talk later." She ordered pushing him ahead as the Suits saw their escape. Half a dozen Auger Frosts flew their way and Alice pushed the remainder of Dante's team up the stairs, through the door and onto the roof before turning around and directing a Touch Ram at the staircase.

On the roof Exiel was wheeling out two motorbikes; one was black and green the other black and red. He tossed a red helmet towards Alice who caught it simply before throwing it to Zhalia. "There's only two bikes." Dante stated. "And there's six of us."

"I could fly me and Sophie out." Lok jumped in Kipperin already clenched in his fist. Exiel guided the boy's amulet back to his neck.  
"Kid, this is England. You'd cause a panic." He murmured passing the blonde a helmet that was eagerly jammed on his head.

"Yeah and riding motorcycles off a building won't." Zhalia added passing her helmet along to Sophie who smiled her thanks before placing it on her head.

Alice straddled the red bike carefully, placing a key in its ignition.

"Nope. That's quite normal round here." She grinned beckoning to the blue haired woman. "Come on you're with me." Slowly, with raised eyebrows, Zhalia moved over to the bike before taking a seat behind Alice and wrapping her arms securely around her fellow Seeker's waist. "Nice to know you trust me." Alice muttered eliciting a quiet chuckle from the woman behind her. Regaining focus she saw that Dante was seating behind Exiel mirroring Zhalia's position with Lok and Sophie standing alone.  
"Sophie. Go with Ally." Exiel spoke up directing the girl with a short jerk of his head. "I'll take Lok." The door behind them blew off of its hinges and Suits poured onto the rooftop just as the younger Seekers clambered onto the small space at the back of the seat and the engines roared to life. Before the Suits could begin to fire the bikes sped off in different directions; Alice drove across the roof and away onto the neighbouring buildings while Exiel drove straight over the side.

//

Alice pushed the bike faster as she directed it across the buildings, she could see a couple of Suits using Hyperstride to follow them but she was running out of roof which meant so were they. She could hear Sophie yelling at her to slow down and she could feel Zhalia's grip on her waist tighten but she didn't touch the brake. She wrenched the bike to the side skidding to the edge of the corner and speeding along the next side of the roof effectively ditching the Suits at the edge as they fought the Hyperstride in order to turn, and failed falling to the ground. Alice let out a laugh not slowing in the slightest much to her companions' annoyance. "Slow down!" Zhalia yelled in her ear.

"Never had you down for someone so easily scared Zee." She replied, prompting a punch from the blue haired Seeker.

"I'm not but Sophie seems to be having trouble holding on." Alice slowed down a little not wanting the Casterwill to fall but still managed a reply.

"Whatever you say Zee. Whatever you say."

//

Exiel's grip on the handlebars intensified as the trio fell down the building. Dante was yelling with a strange excitement, Lok was screaming, but he, himself was silent, trying to judge the drop perfectly as the ground sped closer. Seconds before the bike hit the concrete he pulled the handlebars so the vehicle would land straight and muttered a Featherdrop spell under his breath giving them a perfect landing. The multiple Suits around their landing spot turned, yelling for others to join them. "They've seen us." Lok yelled through his helmet to be heard as Exiel revved the engine but didn't move.

"I wanted them to." He replied so only Dante could hear him. The other man leaned forwards.

"Why?"  
"Alice has Zhalia and Sophie right? Rassimov had Zhalia hit twice earlier today and he just plain hates the Casterwills. So if he's chasing us, he won't be chasing them." He released the brake and the bike flew forwards speeding away from the Suits who promptly gave chase to the weaving motorcycle.

"I think that was the most I've heard you speak." Dante said in Exiel's ear as they sped through the traffic.

"Yeah."

//

The two motorcycles skidded to a halt in almost perfect unison at the docks and everyone but Alice and Exiel clambered off looking thankful to be on solid ground again. "Oh come on. Stop being dramatic and get on the boat." Alice laughed pushing her bike into a small shelter alongside Exiel's. The Huntik Seekers whirled on the spot.

"What boat?" Sophie asked, eyebrow raised in a silent challenge. The spiky haired woman smirked.

"Oh right. Breakspell." She waved a hand to the small pier beside them and the air shimmered briefly before revealing a small white ship, more than capable of taking all of them. "That ship." Dante stepped forwards before Sophie could retaliate.

"I'm sorry but we can't go with you. We have to get Pendragon to a Huntik safe house." He said beginning to walk away. Zhalia caught hold of his forearm.

"England is entirely under the Organisation's control Dante. It's our best chance to get out of here." She said softly, Alice sent her a bright smile of thanks as the man turned back to the boat.  
"I get the feeling you do this often." Lok said as he followed his mentor up the gangplank and onto their newest mode of transport.

"Nope. Holidays." Exiel grinned getting on last and removing the wood that had served as the ramp before taking his space at the tiller. "Any requests?" He asked eyes twinkling as they began to drift. Suits ran onto the pier and he pushed the engine faster.

"Far away would be good."

* * *

...Exiel finds himself at home on the sea and I make my home country seem under complete evil influence XD


	4. Castaways

In which the boat is rocked...

* * *

Lok sighed watching the conversations flying around him, they'd been drifting on the open sea for over an hour without a destination all in the name of 'lying low'. If anything he was bored. Bored stiff. He looked up to the sky and sighed again; dark clouds had completely taken over the previous blue and they threatened to burst at anytime. "Hey guys. I'm going to the cabin; looks like rain." He cut into the conversation getting to his feet and moving towards the small building. The other Seekers turned their faces upwards in time to catch the first drops of rain before the heavens opened with a crash of thunder. Exiel swore loudly bolting past Lok to get to the mast.

"Alice. Anchor. Now!" He yelled as forked lightening split the sky. Alice scrambled to the side of the boat, throwing the lever that sent the heavy anchor spiralling into the water. She saw Exiel still struggling with the metal mast as she stumbled back towards the group.

"Ex. Leave the mast. It'll be fine!" She yelled over the storm, hair and clothes already sticking to her like a second skin.

"No it won't." Her friend argued, resorting to brute strength to try and pull the metal beam down. The storm chose that moment to strike at the mast, using it as a lightning rod causing the man to be thrown overboard and destroying the boat entirely.

//

The Seekers regrouped in the water with Alice trying to hold the unconscious Exiel afloat. Dante drifted gracefully nearer, taking hold of the man's unoccupied arm to take some of his weight from the dipping woman.

Sophie gripped Lok's arm as he thrashed around, trying to reach his satchel, which was underwater, attempting to break away from its owner. "Cherit! Where are you?" He yelled. Sophie held him still, forcing him to look at her.

"He's fine. Dante sent him to search for any islands remember?" The boy nodded realisation dawning in his panicked cobalt eyes as he relaxed slightly in his friend's grip. "We need to get to land." Sophie called to the others as Zhalia swam over to the main group, cutting her way though the stormy waves with apparent ease.

"Well done Princess." She muttered stopping beside the Casterwill before taking hold of her hand and Alice's arm. "Bodybind." Zhalia's hand glowed pale green briefly.  
"What was that?" Dante frowned trying to release Exiel to go to Zhalia but he found that he couldn't.

"We won't be able to separate from each other for a least an hour." The blue-haired Seeker explained softly as her amber eyes flickered closed.

"D. We can't keep this up!" Alice yelled, sputtering when salty water flooded her mouth as she tried to keep Zhalia's head above the sea. Lok floated out a little way from Sophie, catching hold of plank of wood that had once been part of the deck of their boat.

"Here. Grab on!" Not needing to be told twice the entire group drifted to the piece of wood, holding on as the waves rocked them into the dark.

//

I was furious. Somehow the villagers had seen me for what I am and then they'd had the audacity to cast me out. They would pay for their brief show of courage. I would make sure of it. Flames would ravage their pitiful village, scorch their hides and boil them alive.

I watched the storm on the horizon, lightning lashing the waves and in the waves beating the rocks below my vantage point. Nature's show of violence had satisfied me for the moment, my revenge could wait.

I don't know how long I'd been watching the storm; hours can seem like seconds to one such as I but the next thing I saw were the dark figures of six people wash up on shore. They were alive, I could tell; there was an almost tangible aura of power around them, even in their unconscious state. I needed to know more.

I reached out and touched their minds with my own. I learned that they were Seekers and that each of them had an inordinate amount of power at their disposal, but one would be all I'd need for my revenge.

But which one? My last had been male so I must break that pattern to shake the villagers from my tails so that left the women.

The blue-haired female was too well protected; a mere glance at the eldest male's mind told me that, the brown haired girl too was under his protection and the blonde boy would notice any changes in her behaviour too soon for her to be of any use to me. I chose the last. The spike-haired female.

I touched her mind gently, not wishing to disturb her too much as I sifted through her thoughts, learning her life, her behaviour and memories. No one would notice if this one would act a little stranger than usual and I felt a brief thrill when I discovered her eyes were a dull green; it meant that there would be no change when I took over.

I smiled in satisfaction as I forced my soul into her body; she would be perfect. My patience had been rewarded and my revenge would soon be complete.

* * *

...and a creepy character plots revenge


	5. Turncoat

In which the Seekers awaken...

* * *

Dante stirred, wincing when he felt a sharp rock jutting into his side. He pushed himself into a sitting position with a groan, seeing his companions already awake and moving around the rocky beach they had landed on. Zhalia was leaning on a nearby tree watching Sophie and Lok as they tended to the minor burns that Exiel had received from the lightening; his hands were now tightly wrapped in ice white bandages from Lok's satchel. "Dante. Have a nice sleep?" Dante turned to see Alice sat cross-legged on a rock beside him, eyes glittering in the sun.

"I guess." He shook his head in a vague attempt to clear the headache from it. "Any idea where we are?" Alice smirked, showing her teeth.

"Other than on an island? No." The man sighed, getting to his feet. Alice mimicked him, dusting herself off. "But I _do_ know that there's a village a way into the forest over there."

"And how do you know that?" Zhalia asked, moving closer to the duo.

"I was going by the past over there and the wisps of smoke above the trees. Does it matter?" The other three had noticed the exchange and wandered over in time to catch the heated glare sent to Zhalia.

"There's no need to be snappy; she only asked." Sophie said hand on hip. Alice turned her dulled eyes onto the girl, her glare never fading.

"Why would you care Princess?" The Casterwill opened her mouth to retaliate but Exiel stepped between them.

"You're usually in a good mood after you've passed out." He stated, looking down at his friend. Alice crossed her arms turning away.

"I don't usually have to deal with the Foundation when I wake up. So are we going to the village or not?" Dante nodded slowly, waving a hand ahead of him.

"Lead the way."

//

I had taken the Seekers nearly half and hour of walking in stony silence but finally they stood on the fringe of a small village that consisted of a cluster of wooden huts. "Doesn't look like there's anybody home." Lok said moving further into the village, flanked by Dante and Exiel.

A primal roar filled the clearing and a large man dropped from the trees, clad in snow-white fur.

"You dare to return? To desecrate my village with your presence?" The man seemed to direct his rant solely at Exiel.

"Whoa. He hasn't been here before. None of us have." Dante replied moving forwards slightly. The fur-clad man growled forcing the Seeker back.

"Which one of you has the six tails?" He demanded glaring at the three young men. Lok frowned.

"Six tails? Well Springer has two tails."  
"I did not realise Abominations were named." The man sneered. "Men." At least a dozen muscle-bound men, dressed in the deep brown pelts of bears leapt from the shelter of their huts and restrained the male Seekers. Sophie and Zhalia started forwards only to be stopped by Alice.  
"Wait." She hissed, watching the exchange intently, a hint of a smile playing about her lips as the Chieftain continued to speak.

"Release the females from your wills." He barked when Dante, Exiel and Lok were pushed to the ground at his feet. Alice marked a beat before dropping to one knee.

"Thank you my Lord. I had feared my soul lost to the Tailed Ones." She said breathlessly, unable to restrain a smile. Sophie and Zhalia shared a bewildered look before kneeling too.

"You are safe now young ones." The Chief twitched his head to one side and his men dragged the Seekers away. "Please. Come with me."

//

The Chief led the trio of women to a larger hut in the centre of the village that was clearly his own. "What are your names friends?" He asked, taking a seat.

"I am Alice Astra and these are Sophie Casterwill and Zhalia Moon." Alice replied calmly hanging back as the other two took the remaining seats.

"My condolences for your friends. I imagine they were fine men." The Chief seemed almost regretful as he mused on the fate of the male Seekers.

"What do you mean 'were'?" Zhalia's voice was sharp.

"Once they have been taken they are never returned."  
"What the _Hell_ is that supposed to mean?" The blue-haired woman flew to her feet but the Chief remained calm.

"Be still Miss Moon. Your friends were lost the moment the Abominations stole their bodies." Sophie stood beside Zhalia defiantly.

"Let our friends go." She demanded green fire in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I can't Miss Casterwill." Both women raised a hand coated in a brilliant red Dragonfist glow.

"Let. Them. Go." Fear shone in the Chief's steel grey eyes at the show of power and he sought out Alice for help. Silently she slipped forwards and crashed a fist into each of the Seeker's skulls, turning them to crumpled heaps on the floor.

"I'm sorry my Lord. They had been with the men longer than I. They must have been further under their control as well."

"No harm. No foul." He smiled at the spiky haired Seeker who seemed unconcerned with just having felled her friends. She turned away from the Chief leaving the hut.

"Not yet anyway, _my Lord_." She muttered. "Not yet but soon."

//

Dante sighed heavily turning Caliban's amulet over in his hands. He, Lok and Exiel had been thrown into a large metal cage and all powers they had thrown at it had merely bounced back at them. Even Springer couldn't find them a way out. "It'll be ok. Sophie and Zhalia'll get us out." Exiel said attempting to reassure hi cage mates.

"What about Alice?" Lok replied, watching Dante warily; it must be bad if Dante had already sunk into a low mood.

"Huh?" Exiel followed the boy's gaze concernedly.

"You said Sophie and Zhalia would get us out. What about Alice?"

"Oh. She prefers people to rescue themselves or leaving it to the last second." The fur clad man outside their cage turned to face them.

"The young ladies are no longer yours Tailed Ones. They will not rescue you." He smiled victoriously.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" Lok asked, grasping the bars.

"Because it's true." The guard replied simply. "But it seems I was wrong about your concubines." He admitted watching two of his friends stride over, the limp forms of Sophie and Zhalia in their arms. Dante flew to his feet as the cage door opened and the young women were tossed in, Zhalia landing in his arms, Sophie in Lok's. Carefully the duo laid them onto the floor.

Zhalia began to stir, groaning as she put a hand to the back of her head.  
"What happened?" Dante asked softly, kneeling beside her as she forced herself into a sitting position.

"We were in the Chief's hut. Me and Sophie told him to let you go…" She trailed as the Casterwill stirred.

"Alice knocked us out." She supplied, leaning against the bars as she sat up.

"She wouldn't." Exiel insisted shaking his head. Zhalia glared icily at her ex-colleague. "She wouldn't betray us."  
"Well. She did."

* * *

Are captured, betrayed and have the current Mistress of their Fates during this story beg for reviews.


	6. Not So Friendly Fire

In which we find out exactly what is wrong with Alice..._**

* * *

**_

_**APOV**_

I wonder if this is how a ghost feels, or an out of body experience. Sure I'm still actually _in_ my body but that's just a minor detail really.

I can see and feel everything that happens to my body but I literally cannot control myself. Normally I would probably find this funny but now? Not so much.

I can see my friends and I can hear my voice snapping at them, deceiving them. I can even hear the thoughts flying through my head and feel my mouth moving but I have no way of changing the words. No way of warning them.

I can feel flesh hitting my knuckles and the stinging sensation it leave as my fists smash home into the back of Sophie and Zhalia's skulls. I'm screaming in my head for him to stop, to leave them alone but he laughs, encouraging my outburst. Because the more energy I use, the weaker I become. And the weaker I am the more this feels right…

**_Normal POV_**

Zhalia watching Alice saunter through the village, scanning the trees and caressing the huts as she passed them, a devilish smirk on her pale face. A flash anger lanced through her and the sight of the spiky haired Seeker. She had no right to judge traitors but that had never stopped Zhalia before so she felt perfectly justified in her boiling anger towards the other woman.

Alice stopped in the centre of the village, holding her arms wide. "Foolish men." Her voice was loud, gravely and filled with dark intentions. The villagers sprinted from their huts, crowding around her as the sun finally emerged from behind the clouds, casting its light and flooding the clearing in brightness. Zhalia's eyes were drawn to the ground, or more specifically to the shadow of a dark haired Seeker; it had tails. She had six tails waving proudly in the nonexistent breeze.

"Alice has the Six Tails." Dante breathed unable to believe what his honey coloured eyes were seeing.

"You have imprisoned the only ones who could save you and now, you will face my wrath." Alice roared and fire leapt from the ground at her feet, flying through the air to form a twisted pattern around her. She threw her hands forwards and balls of fire obeyed her vicious motion, flying towards the villagers and leaving them screaming as their flesh bubbled and fell away from the bone.

"NO!" Dante's cry of denial attracted Alice's attention away from her actions and she looked directly at the caged Seekers, eye locking with theirs. For a split second Zhalia could see a spark of Alice in those deadly green eyes and then she was gone, replaced by the sheer hatred of the 'Six Tail' she contained.

The door of their cage creaked mournfully before falling off completely, the hinges still glowing a vibrant red. "We need to stop her!" Exiel yelled firing power after power at his rampaging friend as the huts began to smoulder. Alice growled at the man when the powers disappeared into her fiery vortex but otherwise ignored him.

"Don't hurt her!" Zhalia shouted as Sophie called Sabriel to her side, the Sabriel that Alice had given to her. "She's still in there." She added at the incredulous look on the Casterwill heirs face.

"Oh so you'd rather she destroyed this entire village then?" Sophie snapped turning away to cast her own powers at the fire swathed woman. Zhalia sighed, angling herself towards the battle as she made her choice and already regretting it.

"Touchram." The spell slipped through the vortex of flames and struck Alice full in the face and the Seekers surrounded her when she finally saw them as a threat, however small she deemed them to be. With only a low growl for warning Alice propelled herself towards Zhalia, knocking her to the ground. Within seconds one pale hand was holding Zhalia's wrists above her head and both her legs were pinned with Alice's. The blue haired woman struggled in her grip and a feral grin appeared on her face.

"Can't handle the heat?" The flames of the vortex had surrounded the pair, arching overhead to form a burning dome. Outside the dome Dante was throwing everything he had at it to no avail while the other three attempted to save the villagers from their fiery deaths, taking advantage of Alice's distraction.

"What are you?" Zhalia gasped, the scorching air burning her throat as she stopped struggling to catch her breath. Alice's grin widened, showing the other woman impossibly sharp teeth.

"I am Kitsune. My kind call me Ignis." 'Alice' leaned closer, breathing in her captives scent. "My host doesn't want me to kill you." She muttered against the slender arch of Zhalia's neck. "She's wasted the little life force she has left to try and make me spare you." Zhalia felt the grip on her arms loosen slightly as Ignis spoke and a small flicker in the Valkyrie Seeker's eye told her she only had a second.

"Kilthane!" She choked on the name as a hand clenched around her throat.

"How dare you?" Ignis snarled, one hand releasing Zhalia to press against his host's forehead as he winced. "Why don't you just shut up and die already?" He was talking to himself, or rather Alice and Zhalia's vision was fading to black as Kilthane raised his sword above his helmeted head before burying the blade in Alice's back. Dull green eyes drifted closed while Alice's form pulsed red, the glow fleeing to her palm as the flames died and Zhalia joined Alice in blissful unconsciousness.

//

The first thing that Zhalia was aware of was the burning pain in her throat, as if someone had forced fire down it whilst she was unconscious. The second was the fact that Dante's strong arms were wrapped securely around her and his coat was covering her. "Hey." The man smiled down at her, eyes sparkling with what seemed to be unshed tears. "Are you ok?" Zhalia extricated herself from his arms, rubbing her neck absently.

"I've been better." She rasped, then frowned. "Everfight." The familiar orange glow surrounded her body, forcing the ache in her throat away. "Now I'm ok." Dante chuckled helping her to her feet. It was then that she realised that they were on a boat. Sophie and Lok were sat on the bench opposite them, watching her with concern etched across their features, although Sophie tried to hide it, and Exiel was steering the boat, looking for all the world like a statue. But there was no sign of Alice Astra.

Dante must have seen her look because he tensed behind her, his hand falling from her shoulder.  
"We had to leave her on the island." He murmured. "Her wound." In her minds eye Zhalia saw Kilthane standing over the spiky haired Seeker, his blade buried in her back. "She's gone."

* * *

...and the merciless author strikes her down.


	7. Erased Records

In which the remaining Seekers get into a tight spot...

* * *

Exiel slowed the boat to a stop at a small wooden pier that sat, pitifully bland beside a large glass building. "I hope you don't mind Dante. I need to report…you know." The burly man explained still unwilling to say the 'D word' as he dismounted the boat. "You can wait here is you want." It seemed that the loss of his counterpart had brought about Exiel's speech. Sophie and Lok nodded, leaning back in their seats with their respective family's book. Dante and Zhalia however got to their feet, hopping off of the boat and following Exiel into the glass building. Once inside they quickly made their way over to the small desk in the centre of the room where Exiel was talking to the young redhead behind it.

"What can I do for you Sir?" She stammered as she recognised the man and neither Foundation member could restrain their grin.

"I want to terminate the records of Alice Astra." The redhead flinched lightly but her fingers began tapping away at her keyboard.

"Then she's…"  
"Dead. Yeah." It was the first time it had been said aloud and the word weighed heavily in the room.

"I'm sorry." Exiel bowed his head.

"She went down fighting. It's what she wanted at least." Dante placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder as the receptionist finished typing.

"Sir?" Exiel looked up. "Miss Alice had a mission that she had yet to finish. What shall I do with it?" Zhalia raised a delicate eyebrow at the signs of respect from the redhead but said nothing.

"I'll take it." Exiel decided without hesitation. The receptionist pulled out a small card simply labelled by a dark mountain. He turned it over in his hands, eyes scanning the coded notes on the back before letting out a quiet chuckled. "Always chasing rabbits." Exiel sketched a brief bow to the redhead, who blushed, before leading the way back outside.

"Sir? Miss Alice?" Zhalia asked with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"The people who work for us are under the impression that we command respect. I don't see how; we're not here often enough to command anything." Dante moved to walk at Exiel's side not seeming surprised at learning that the man and his childhood almost-friend were at the head of Valkyrie.

"Would you mind is we joined you on this mission?" The larger man smiled warmly, eyes sparkling.

"Of course not. I'm Allie wouldn't have minded either."

//

"I don't see why we had to leave Lok and Sophie back there." Zhalia said trailing behind Dante and Exiel as they reached the base of the mountain depicted on the card. Exiel turned to face her.

"Alice took this mission alone for a reason. Probably because the Organisation was involved and didn't want to risk me getting my punishment for deserting them." He flipped the card from his pocket, barely giving Alice's untidy notes a glance before replacing it and throwing a glowing hand towards the mountain. "Whatever the reason it's safer for them to stay." Exiel added as a door opened in the face of the rock. "Let's go." He strode through the newly opened passage but the Huntik Seekers did not follow. Dante placed a gentle hand on Zhalia's arm.

"Are you ok?" The woman raised amber eyes to look at him.

"I killed her Dante. And now I'm carrying out one of her missions. Tell me how I could be ok?" She let her head fall, eye closed so he could not see the tears there. The man's thumb caressed her arm lightly.

"You had no choice." He murmured but Zhalia pulled away.

"She was still in there." She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to hide the shudder that accompanied the memory. "And I _killed_ her." Dante shook his head.

"She wanted you to invoke Kilthane. She wanted you to stop her. It's ok." He swept the young woman into a hug. "It's all going to be ok."  
"It is really Mr Vale?" A heavily accented voice joined the conversation as Rassimov stepped out of the mountain's shade and Suits surrounded the duo. Dante released Zhalia to face the man.

"How did you find us?" The moustached man smirked snapping his fingers. Two Suits stepped forwards, unceremoniously throwing an unconscious Sophie Casterwill and Lok Lambert to the ground. Dante clenched his fists, angling his body to shield Zhalia.

"What? No clever banter?" Rassimov feigned disappointment as he raised a hand. "Shadow Tomb." A dark bubble encased the Seekers and oh so slowly began to contract.

"Metagolem!" Dante cried, hoping that the Titan would be able to break the bubble that would soon become their tomb. Metagolem flew from his amulet but could do nothing and Dante only ended up crushed against the Titans, air flying from his lungs as Zhalia went limp against him. As the world swam before his eyes the Foundation Seeker saw Exiel leave the mountain, presumably to look for them, only to be set upon and subdued by the crowd of Suits.

* * *

...and I probably get told off because the chapters so short :p


	8. Deus ex Machina

In which i beg for forgiveness on the delay in this chapter....

* * *

Dante opened his eyes slowly and even slower his mind supplied the information that he was still alive. He looked around the room he was in with a detached interest. He was hanging by his wrists from a set of manacles set into the stone wall of the room. His Titans were absent from his person as well.

"Welcome back." Zhalia murmured softly from his right. Dante turned his head slightly to see the rest of his team and Exiel in the same predicament as him.  
"You always wake up last Dante?" Exiel asked, his voice echoing mournfully in the room. Dante swallowed a small chuckle, wincing when the action reminded him that he hadn't eaten or drunk anything since they left the nameless island in the middle of the sea.

"Not always. Usually its Sophie." Lok answered the Valkyrie Seeker with little of his usual exuberance.

"Where are we?" He directed his question at Zhalia but he knew it would be Exiel who would answer.

"Still in the mountain. It was hollowed out for some reason or other. Rassimov went to retrieve the Titan." Dante's guess proved right when the Organisation deserter answered him.

"What Titan?" Exiel leaned forwards to look at him past Zhalia.

"Nothing too special…Prometheus. Greek god who brought fire to Earth, supposedly. Decent firepower but amazing speed." Lok shifted slightly.

"If I had Springer I could get us out of this." He stated glumly. A small white blur shot through the glass of a small window behind them, showering Exiel with glass.  
"Hey!" He hissed, unable to shout with his dried out throat. The white shape hovered in front of the Seekers and finally Dante recognised it.  
"Cherit." The small Titan gave a small fanged grin before setting to work on Dante's manacles.  
"You see what happens when you leave me behind?" He chuckled, letting the honey-eyed Seeker hit the floor and moving on to Zhalia who made the drop a little more gracefully. "Alice was none too pleased either." Exiel dropped to the floor beside Zhalia but didn't stand.  
"Alice is dead Cherit." The little Titan laughed as he released Lok and finally Sophie.

"She seemed alive when I last saw her." He said in a slightly singsong voice, flicking his tail as he turned back to face the Seekers. "She's with Rassimov in the amulet chamber." Exiel bolted to his feet, almost head butting Cherit as he did.  
"Then let's go." A confident air returned to the man with the news that his companion was alive. He moved to the door. "Touchram." And forced it off of it's hinges, crushing the Suit that had been stationed outside of it before heading to the small table that held a pouch of their Sorrow-Bonded Titans.

//

The amulet chamber had been carved into the mountain along with statues of gargoyles supposedly to keep evil spirits from entering, not that it had worked and other various entitles had been carved into the walls. Rassimov passed a hand across the carving of the three legendary Titans before straightening to look at the pedestal at the very front of the room and the altar that sat atop of it. "Chronos." He breathed, awe filtering into his voice to lie beside the accent. At each side of the altar were beautifully carved, stone hourglasses. The Organisation's new leader stepped up to the altar to read the passage carved into the stone. "Like sand time flows but like stone time remains."  
"Rassimov." A clear, female voice echoed through the cavern and the man looked up to see Alice Astra framed in the doorway.

"Alice. I thought you were dead." He moved down from the pedestal, amulet already in hand.

"Yeah well. I'm just full of surprises. Iscariot!" The dark knight appeared at her side, daggers raised. Rassimov chuckled softly.

"You remind me of Dante." Alice smiled. "Kopesh!" The Anubis-like Titans came to life at Rassimov's side. "This shouldn't take long." Kopesh flew forwards towards Alice but Iscariot apprehended him, blacking the jackal-headed Titan's staff with his daggers and forcing him back. "Raypulse." Alice threw herself to one side to avoid the assault.

"You'll need to be quicker than that. Bolt Flare!" She yelled but Rassimov's shield quickly blocked the power's path.  
Kopesh struggled beneath the heavily armoured Titan but froze in place as one of the knight's blades found its place in his side. Kopesh fled to his amulet causing a frown from his Seeker who raised another amulet. "Anubian!" While he was distracted Alice moved through the shadows to stand behind him. Within seconds of Anubian's summoning Iscariot was stricken down, back to the amulet in Alice's pocket. Rassimov span on the spot, looking for his adversary.

"Willowisp. Get in close and flare." The tiny flame grin it's ivory fangs glinting before flitting towards Anubian. Rassimov caught the blur of orange out of the corner of his eye, tracing it back to its origin, he saw Alice hiding in the shadows.

"Now, now Alice. You started this but if you wish I shall finish it." The spiky haired Seeker tried to flee her vantage spot and Rassimov grinned cruelly. "Dark Pulse." A wave of shadowy power shot from the man's fingers striking the woman in the chest and throwing her into one of the stone hourglasses, cracking it on impact.  
Shakily she got to her feet, nursing the shoulder that had taken the brunt of the collision as sand began to leak from the statue. "Willowisp. Now!" She coughed as she yelled. The tiny Titan, which had managed to scurry into Anubian's armour, flared suddenly as a much larger orange flame, taking over the enemy Titan and sending it back to Rassimov and the safety of its amulet. Alice coughed again, this time tasting blood.

"Everfight."

"Dar-" Rassimov attempted to restart his assault on the woman but a glint in the falling sand caught his attention. "Why thank you Miss Astra. Seems you've done my work for me." She took on a bewildered look as the man pushed her to the floor, out of his way and picked up a blue-tinged amulet from the sand, scrunching his eyes as he forced himself to bond with the Titan inside. Alice cursed as five new figures ran into the cavern.

"Alice!" Exiel yelled, racing to his friend who remained on the floor, Willowisp flickering at her side. He pulled her into a hug, ignoring Rassimov entirely. "I thought you were dead." Alice pushed his arms from her shoulders, getting to her feet.  
"Thanks Cherit." The little Titan saluted, grinning. "Ok, reunions later. Rassimov found the Titan."  
"Why are you so worried? Exiel said it was only Prometheus." Lok jumped in and Alice scowled.

"Did you even _read_ my notes? I ditched this mission because the Titan here was Chronos. The Titan of Time."  
"You are kidding me." Exiel yelped, pulling the crumpled mission card from his pocket.  
"No it says so right there." Dante pointed at the scrawled words over the other man's shoulder. "And you say Rassimov found it?"

"Dante!" Sophie's cry of alarm attracted the other Seeker's attention and they turned to see Rassimov floating a few feet off of the ground, dark purple sparks flying from his body and striking the ground, dangerously close to the other Seekers. Two sparks headed straight into the group and, reflexively, Exiel pulled Sophie out of the way as Alice dived, taking Zhalia to the ground.

"Got to stop meeting like this." She smirked, helping the midnight haired woman back to her feet.

"Yeah." Zhalia agreed, returning to Dante's side. "This is bad." Sophie rolled her eyes as the Organisation Seeker laughed.

"No really?" Rassimov raised the amulet to the sky in triumph.

"Chronos. Take your place!" Thunder and lightening rippled inside the cave, moving the floor and shockwaves flew through the air as a large hole opened in the space at Rassimov's side and an even larger form pulled itself through the hole. Chronos was at least twelve feet tall, humanoid in shape with an ivory helm that shadowed his eyes and matching ivory armour across his body. He held a single, golden hourglass in one hand. Lok sighed.

"We are _screwed_."

* * *

and Lok sums up their situation in one neat sentence.


	9. Time

So what do you think Escapade? Is it all over for the Seekers or is there a knight in shining armour to save the day? Either way dude this is for you.

* * *

The group of Seekers slipped behind one of the still standing pillars, huddling together to make sure that none of them was exposed while Rassimov was still exulting in his newfound power. "What do we do?" Lok asked, eyes frantically scanning the faces of the older Seekers for a shred of the usual confidence in a win. He found none. "Dante!"  
"We could run." Cherit piped up watching the door wistfully until a stray bolt of lightening caused a rock fall to block it. "Or not." He added scrambling into the relative safety of Lok's satchel. A spark travelled too close to the group and Sophie huddled further into Dante, on his other side Exiel did the same.

"We can either fight or die hiding." Alice was the next to speak. "And I've died once this week already, I'm not going to do it again." She got to her feet holding out a hand to Dante. The man nodded and took her hand.

"We fight." Getting to his feet he took a deep breath. "Caliban!"  
"Sabriel! Theyone!" Sophie stood beside him, amulets glowing.

"King Basilisk! Gar Ghoul!" And Zhalia, Gareon sat on her shoulder.

"Wyldpride! Breaker!" Exiel joined them, his beastly Titans flanking him.

"Baselaird! Kipperin! Freelancer!" Two warriors joined Lok as the green insect-like Titan formed his wings.

"Iscariot! Ignis!" Warrior and six-tailed fox flickered into existence at Alice's side. The wiry orange fox looked up at her with coal black eyes.

"This is suicide." He muttered and the other Seekers stared at him in shock.

"And yet there is a certain element of togetherness involved." The spiky haired Seeker replied. "Let's do this!"

Dante led the rush of Seekers and Titans to Rassimov and Chronos who ignored them. A steady shade of grey was emanating from the Titan's hourglass and Alice swore as Rassimov turned to face them in slow motion, showing that in the space of minutes he had aged what seemed to be decades.

"Um…this is bad right?" Sophie asked watching as Rassimov tried to speak, with limited results which would normally be a good thing, the only difference being the Titan which was acting of it's own will rather than Rassimov's.

"Yeah Princess. This is bad." Alice replied as the other Seekers began to launch power and Titan alike at the huge Titan in front of them. Breaker struck out at the hourglass with all six paws but was reduced to a pale green glow as he returned to his amulet.  
"Correction: _very bad_." Zhalia added as Theyone, Gar Ghoul and Freelancer suffered the same fate. Chronos turned to the group, one huge hand striking Rassimov to the floor where the now old man lay motionless.

"Stronger word for extremely bad anyone?" Lok shouted as the golden Titan walked towards them, every Titan except Cherit and Ignis disappearing as they came in contact with the grey light.

"Don't touch the grey! It ages you if you touch it!" Exiel yelled, hopping back as the light swung closer.

"Really? Hadn't noticed that part Ex." Alice shouted back pulling Sophie out of the light's path.

"Cherit and Ignis are still here. Maybe it doesn't affect them." Dante called to the two Titans who turned to look at him. "You need to get the hourglass away from Chronos." Ignis look at the Titan.

"He's joking right? Tell me he's joking." Alice shook her head and the fox sighed all six tails drooping slightly. "Ok at least tell the maniac I'll do this alone." The lean animal raced forwards, darting to either side as the grey light came close, and leapt into the air to land on the Titans arm.

"Come on Ignis." Alice murmured watching as the Titan moved along Chronos' shoulders and onto the hand holding the hourglass. He allowed himself a fang filled grin as he made contact with the object and began to shove it out of the bigger Titans hand. As the hourglass reached the edges of its hand, without warning Chronos picked Ignis up, tossing him carelessly against a wall and returning him to his amulet.

Slowly Chronos placed the hourglass on the floor and moved to the stunned Seekers. Exiel cried out as he was picked from the floor and ruthlessly dropped from Chronos' full height. Instinctively Alice sprinted to catch him but the muscle bounds man's momentum knocked them both unconscious as Chronos plucked Dante from the ground, throwing him through a cave wall that then let the dying daylight in.

"NO!" Lok screamed as Sophie was lifted. Blue light sparked from his body as he threw himself forwards.

A tiny orange flame chose that moment to make itself known to Zhalia, flitting to stand at her shoulder and hissing in her ear. The woman nodded and the flame disappeared. As Lok sent power after power at the huge Titan causing it to stumble back Willowisp flared up with all its power to scorch Chronos' feet which sent it falling to the floor, effectively crushing it's hourglass.

Beneath the helm Chronos' eyes shot wide in surprise at being defeated. It watched as the blonde boy picked the girl from its open hand, carrying her to the sidelines. And as the motley group's leader staggered through the hole his body had made, holding one arm to his chest. The man Chronos had dropped began to stir, taking the woman who'd tried to save him in his arms and congratulating the boy and flame who'd taken Chronos down. The defeated Titan's limbs began to dissolve into a golden light but it still watched with a small, if still angry, smile as the Seeker's helped their fallen comrades from the cavern.

* * *

And that as they say is that. Wow that was a cheesy ending wasn't it? But yay for Super Lok, Willowisp, Happy endings and for the fact that everybody lives.


	10. Epilogue

Ok...I finally got around to writing the twice asked for epilogue...enjoy

* * *

The now enlarged Huntik group sat around Dante's living room. Lok in the chair with Sophie on one of the arms, Dante, Exiel and Zhalia occupying the sofa and Alice cross-legged on the floor. All of them sported at least one bandage from their adventure.  
Guggenheim's proud face filled the large screen on Dante's wall. "So. You discovered the legendary Titan of Time." It wasn't question but the group nodded anyway. "But you left the amulet in the temple?"

"It was most likely destroyed by the cavern collapsing in on itself." Dante confirmed.

"Do you two plan on keeping Valkyrie running?" Guggenheim's next question threw the Valkyrie Seekers slightly.

"Yes sir." It was Exiel that answered.

"But we'll try and be less…disrupting to Huntik missions. No promises though." Alice smirked, finishing her friend's sentence.

"Good." The Huntik Foundation's leader nodded approvingly. "Now. I believe you have a visitor so I will bid you farewell." Sure enough seconds after the screen flickered black the door to Dante's house opened slightly and a man just a little older than Dante stepped inside.  
"Metz." The honey eyed Seeker flew to his feet to pull the man into a half embrace. "How are you?"

"I'm ok Dante. I keep busy." The man's mentor extricated himself from the hug and nudged at Alice with his boot. "Don't I get a hello?" The spiky haired woman tilted her head back to look up at the man.

"Hello Metz." She smiled. "I'm glad you're better." He pulled her to her feet and into his arms.

"I'm surprised you knew he was cursed in the first place." Dante muttered. "You never visited either." Alice tore herself away from Metz to glare up at the man.

"How would you know _Dante_? You were always off gallivanting around the world looking for a cure you knew wouldn't work." She hissed power flickering in her eyes.

"She did visit. As soon as you left and when you got back she was out through the window in seconds." Metz chuckled breaking up the fight.

"Is this what they were like as kids?" Zhalia asked a smile playing about her lips.

"Pretty much." The oldest man replied as his ex-students flushed and stared at the floor. "Although they were worse whenever one of them found a Titan and the other didn't. I remember Willowisp-"  
"-No. We're not going there Metz." Alice silenced the man and the entire room burst into laughter.

"They were actually worse than Sophie and Zhalia once they got going." The man was enjoying himself and embarrassing the famous Dante Vale in one simple sentence.

"Which one were you Dante?" Lok called over the laughter and the man's face turned tomato red.

"Oh he was defiantly Sophie."


End file.
